


Wear It Please!

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [7]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: Wanwan coerces Ling to wear a skirt.
Relationships: Wanwan & Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Wear It Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on IG

A silken skirt billowed in front of Ling, a lustrous shade of pink, it was soft, smelled of lilac, and there weren't any wrinkles in the fabric, the care provided for it was obvious that it seem brand new. 

Wanwan snickered as she sashayed the skirt, pretending to be a matador. 

"We made a deal~~" And her eyes narrowed into smug slits of blue, and her smirk dripped with conceit. A punchable face. 

"I didn't know Zilong sucked at Mahjong." Ling shrugged. Years of savings. Wasted.

"Remind me to have him banned from casinos." 

"Heeey! You're dodging me again!" Wanwan shoved the skirt on his face. "Wear it already! Where's your honor?! " 

"You made me bet on an unwinnable situation. You're the dishonorable one." Ling pushed the skirt away and crossed his arms, looked at the fabric with disgust. 

"What brand is that even?"

Wanwan gaped, her enthusiasm went down a bit. "What?"

"Is it Uniqlo?" 

"Um..." Wanwan put an incredulous smile, like, What the heck..!? 

"Is it even Calvin Klein at least? Or Gucci?" 

"What!? Brand doesn't matter!" 

"It does." Ling observed the skirt, and took a fold in his fingers, a tsk of disapproval, and he let go. "You can wash and iron it all you like, but the quality is still poor." 

Wanwan clutched the skirt close to her heart. SHE PICKED THIS FOR HIM.

"So you're saying this skirt is trash!?" 

Ling shrugged. Uncaring. "Your words."

Wanwan almost tore the skirt into two. "Ling I can't afford those things!" 

She must've looked like a mess, since Ling grumbled and took the skirt from her hands, he unfurled and set it against his hips.

"This skirt has a really bad design. This color doesn't even match with my outfit." Ling frowned.

if Wanwan could, she'll take her dart and nail his lips to shut him up.

"Who would wear this? This style is so outdated."

Wanwan simmered, her cute pout no longer endearing. 

"It's not even my size." Ling frowned. A forced sigh then he had the audacity to flip his hair, and WanWan never felt so annoyed in her life. 

"Listen, if you want me to wear a skirt, make it worthy of me." 

The patience she never knew she had broke into tiny pieces. 

"WEAR IT." She snarled. She curled her fists, and took a tiny step forward, her body preparing for murder. 

Ling rose a brow, he tsked and walked inside the skirt. 

Wanwan exhaled to calm down, Ling already struggling with the hem to put it on his hips. She kept forgetting how ridiculously high Ling's standards were. 

Then Ling said words that had her regret planning this ordeal. 

"Does this make me look fat?"

Wanwan whined and covered her face with her hands. 

"You know what just take it off already!" 


End file.
